Node C +12 Bolshevik Uprising 1933
Bolshevik Uprising 1933 On this world, after a horrifying crash in 1929 and a complete grinding halt of the economy in 1932, Bolsheviks gained traction in the U.S. and started an uprising. As soon as things turned violent, the population polarized and a second civil war is under way. It's fascists versus communists, Jack London versus John Steinbeck. There's about a million different regional and sectional tensions being lumped in here, too. In Kentucky where the gate at Mammoth Caves are located, black people were blamed as communists sympathizers and run out of the state. Right after that, there's a tension between whether Kentucky is going to be a fascist state or revert to secessionist 19th century roots. The federal government is starting to gather forces and no one expects that to be any fun. People in Kentucky are suspicious of strangers, fearful of Bolshevik infiltration and terrorism. There are hidden cells of bolsheviks waiting for the proper time to strike. The kentucky national guard is out and patrolling looking for sabotuers and terrorists. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Yonagumi Monument (Warp to Yonagumi Island) 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Earth 2013 Post Plague 02:00 - (Locked) Pokiworld, Sitcoms 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Earth 2013: In 2004, a terrible plague wiped out a large majority of Earth people. Surivors struggled to retain their civilization in the face of a terrible collapse. 9 years later, islated farming towns are reaching out to try and restore trade. Pokiworld '- This was a truck stop, that was essentially reset to blank. A Quellor mother waited for someone to serve. Jimmy Grotson, an electrical engineer migrated here after the collapse of his own earth, right next door, and the place reset to suit him. Now it looks like Mayberry if populated by the characters in sitcoms. The characters will not believe they're sitcoms characters, except for Reverend Jim and Bull. '''System: ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Luna 02:00 - Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto '''Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes